Breather
by nadyanah
Summary: Breather: informal • a brief pause for rest. Alpha pack, human sacrifices, dark druids, demons, kitsunes... Isaac had never thought that his new life would become so complicated. Season 3 told from Isaac's perspective.


Life felt as everything was happening in the fast lane. Changing, Jackson, Erica, Boyd.. and those were just the things Isaac could remember on the top of his head (he probably should add 'dying a few times' to the list). It felt like he had no time to breathe. And when he thought he could finally take a breather, life just smacked him in the face.

Anyone would consider being in the hospital a good opportunity (well, maybe opportunity wasn't the right word) to rest but Isaac's mind was - despite the exhaustion - in full panic mode as he worried about the girl who had saved him, as well as getting a hold of Derek or Scott. But in the good old 'nothing-goes-the-way-Isaac-wants-it-to' fashion, Scott's mother failed to contact them on time.

It was hard to really distinguish what happened next. He vaguely remembered the werewolf-nurse but the next thing he knows, he woke up in Derek's house - if you could still call it that - while the girl was gone. One near-death-ice-bath experience later and there he was trying to capture Boyd and Cora, Derek's sister.

Boyd and Cora... Just another one of those cases where Isaac thought he could have finally had some mental rest but things just had to backfire. Why couldn't Scott and Derek just jump in that bank and save them? But then someone - he couldn't remember who as he was getting way too much information at once - had messed everything up and now his friend and leader's sister were out and about, ripping people to shreds (at least that's what they were going to do if they didn't stop them in time).

But if that wasn't enough, he had to now also work with Argent, the father of the girl who almost killed him. But he wasn't going to argue against Scott's idea even though he found it incredibly stupid (and it reassured him that Derek thought the same). The plan was to lure Boyd and Cora into the school by using what Isaac dubbed the 'werewolf whistle' and trap them in the boiler room. And then boil them... Kidding. The boiler room was his idea - and he was quite proud of his contribution even though in his opinion killing would be so much easier.

"It's going to work," Scott's voice resonated in his head as he waited at the school after he had placed those damn whistles. And what if it didn't work? Was he going to get the right to say 'I told you so'? Even though Derek might just beat him to pulp for that. While he was contemplating whether that was worth it or not, he suddenly heard growling behind him.

"Oh great..."

He turned around to face the wild werewolves, letting out an internal sigh of resignation as he prepared to fight. Why couldn't they run in the school like planned? The doors were wide open to welcome them in. Argent came in with his car, lights on and honking his horn, thankfully chasing the werewolves towards the school and not towards Isaac. But again, they did not enter the school. It wasn't surprising to him as Derek was waiting for them with claws and fangs out. If he had been a rabid werewolf just looking to shred some people, he would've jumped over a school too in order to avoid an angry Alpha.

"They're not going through the school — they're going over it," Scott said in disbelief.

"The rear doors.. someone has to get them open!" Argent commanded as Derek came towards them, visibly confused.

Was he really the only one who could have predicted this maybe just a little? 'People should use my scepticism a bit more,' he thought to himself while listening to the three males, interrupting Argent to give himself up instead: "No, I'm faster."

He ran around the school as fast as he could. Luckily, just not fast enough so he could avoid the sudden explosions that sent Boyd and Cora finally into the school. As he turned the corner, he saw the two werewolves run inside to hide and he sprinted the last meters to slam the doors shut and lock them. He turned around to see who had helped them, spotting a figure on the school bus, looking all too pleased with herself. Upon closer look as he stepped forward, he had just the time to recognise her before she noticed him and ran off. It was the girl who had almost killed him — Allison.

And at that moment, he felt like he could finally take a breather.

* * *

A/N: So hello! I haven't written fanfiction or anything other than papers in like 3-4 years so please bear with me. As English isn't my first language, there might be mistakes left even after tons of proofreading so if you spot any please let me know :)

I just bingewatched the first 3 seasons of Teen Wolf and absolutely love Isaac and I'm devastated he's not going to be in the future seasons that are already out. I just felt like writing Season 3 in his perspective because I feel like his character and relationship with Allison was not explored enough (due to him not being the main character, I guess lol) soooo yeah. I won't be just writing the episodes out of his perspective but mainly the parts that were not shown in the show, like things that could have happened during that time. I hope that's clear— I hope you enjoy the story (and hopefully I'll be able to finish it)


End file.
